ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Universe vs. WB Horror: Dawn of Nightmares/Batman
Batman (Bruce Wayne) is an American fictional superhero and one of the main characters in the DC Comics universe. He is a playable character on DC Universe vs. WB Horror: Dawn of Nightmares, being voiced by Dave Boat. Biography Moveset Basic moves *'Punch' - TBD *'Kick' - TBD *'Grab' - TBD * Special moves *'Batarang Storm' - he uses his batarang to break down several bones of his opponent. *'Gas Knockout' - he use a gas bomb to drug and knock out his opponent. Introduction quotes Against Adam Sulter Against Annabelle Higgins Against Annie Wilkes *'Batman:' For a nurse like you, I must admit: you sound really crazy. Reminds me of a certain someone I know. *'Annie:' What do you mean? Do you think I'm an obsessive psycho? Any evidence of it? *'Batman:' Yes, TBD. Against Aquaman Against Batgirl *'Batman:' Well, Barbara, I'm impressed with your skills. Let's see if you are up to beat me. *'Batgirl:' No worries, Bruce, I'm not willing to let you beat me. I don't need you to give me orders. *'Batman:' You might say that, but I know that you're not skilled enough to beat me. Let's do this. Against Batman (himself) *'Batman #1:' Who is it under the mask? *'Batman #2:' Who cares? There's only one Batman and that's me. *'Batman #1:' We'll see. Against Betelgeuse *'Batman:' Your voice sounds familiar... Did we met before? *'Betelgeuse:' Who cares? As soon I as finish you, you'll regret being born. *'Batman:' You talk too much. Let's see if you're worth of fighting me. Against Black Manta Against Bo and Vincent Sinclair Against Circe Against Cujo *'Batman:' I am not afraid to take down a dog. Cujo barks enraged. *'Batman:' Game on then. Against David Powers Against Deathstroke Against Esther Coleman Against the Flash Against Gage Creed Against Gizmo *'Batman:' How can a cute critter like you fight? Gizmo makes noises. *'Batman:' If you say that, who am I to judge? Game on. Against Gorilla Grodd Against Green Lantern Against Harley Quinn Against It *'Batman:' I fought a killer clown before, how are you different? *'It:' Simple, I can distort reality and cause crazy fun. *'Batman:' Tell that to the Joker. Against Jack Torrance Against Jason Voorhees Against John Constantine Against Jonah Hex Against the Joker Against Kurt Barlow Against Leatherface Against Lex Luthor Against Margaret White Against Nergal Against Nightwing *'Batman:' I didn't expect to fight you, Dick. We're better than that. *'Nightwing:' Take it easy, old man. I don't want you to get hurt. *'Batman:' Hurt? I taught you well, but let's see if the student can harm the master. Against Quentin Turnbull Against Regan MacNeil Against Seymour Krelborn Against Star Sapphire Against Stargirl Against Supergirl Against Superman *'Batman:' We met once again, alien. I hope you learned that aliens aren't all powerful. *'Superman:' I know we're allies, Bruce, but sometimes only the fittest can win. *'Batman:' Remember who defeated you before. And I'm sure I'll do it once more. Against Sweeney Todd Against V Against William Bludworth Against Wonder Woman Trivia Category:Fictional characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:DC Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas